Steps to Happiness
by hitachiinlove
Summary: Sora leaves Odaiba for a few years. She comes back and attends High school there. When she sees Tai her emotions are coming back only stronger. Yet, does he feel the same way? Or does a old flame yet the best of his feelings? R&R, full summary on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know what, I'm too impatient . I will start posting up chapters of my new story! :D Steps to Happiness. Since my lovely friend, _Stefanielea92_ gave me her opinion. I decided to start on it. Along with my other stories, I'm always lagging on. )': Full summary is on my profile. Only the first Digidestined, some OC's maybe, actually there's only one, which is someone, but she's a dead person... and some of the characters in season two. Kari/TK: 14, everyone: 16 and Joe: 18. Let's start! This is the Prologue so this was when they were 11/12.**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do **NOT** own Digimon, if I did Sora and Tai would have been together with twins. Then I'd be the one with Matt, LOLWUT. :3

**Prologue; Goodbye Tai.**

_'It's pretty hard to say goodbye.'_ Today was the beginning of summer vacation for everyone. The warm summer breeze, hot weather, great day for hang outs. Also it also the first day of where Taichi Kamiya had to say goodbye to his childhood and best friend, Sora Takenouchi. She was moving to the Kanto region with her mother since she was offered a job at a much known flower shop over there. Of course the orange haired preteen was pretty depressed about how she had to move, but she had no other choice. As she helped her mother with the bags and boxes she wanted to tell Tai how she felt about him for a long time now.

She wasn't in love, but she had a crush on him. She loved everything about him. His lopped sided grins, his sarcasm, how caring he is, mostly _everything_. When they were almost done she wanted to make a quick call to Tai before she left. She grabbed her mother's cell phone and dialed his number in a heart beat. As his house phone was ringing, someone answered.

"H-hello?"

"Sora?" A sweet voice replied back to her.

"Oh, Kari. Is your brother home?"

"No, sorry Sora. He's at Izzy's. I'll let him know you call though."

Sora sighed in disappointment, "Thanks Kari. You know, I'll miss you and your parents."

The other girl giggled, "I know you won't miss my mom's cooking though, I'll miss you too. Don't forget about me. Or anyone else."

"I won't, I promise. I have to go now, bye." She quickly hung up the phone and gave it to her mother.

She ran towards the desk which had left over paper and a pen, and thought about what she wanted to write to her. Finally she jotted down what she wanted to tell Tai in person.

_"Dear Taichi Kamiya,_

_You Dumbo, you're not home. ): Anyways, I've been wanting to tell you something ever since the first day I felt it. I like you. Not as friends, but something more. You're probably going to feel awkward or something, but I can't help it. I've been dying to tell you for a long time already. You're really amazing, and it's a shame that you probably don't feel the same or I have to move right when I'm telling you all this. While I'll be gone, make sure to e-mail me, or mail me letters. I'll try to visit if I can. Don't ever forget me Tai, I know I won't forget about you. If you have a girlfriend, she'll be one lucky lady. You're the best childhood friend ever! Never change, okay?_

_Love, Sora Takenouchi."_

After she wrote the letter she noticed a tear drop that fell from her face and onto the letter. She folded up the letter into a square and ran outside, before she did she informed her mother about leaving the house before going to her new place.

"We're leaving soon Sora, you better hurry up honey!" She exclaimed grabbing some of the stuff in the house.

"Yeah Mom, it'll be quick!" She started running to the apartment where Tai lives. Her emotions went wild when she ran to his place. She felt weak, disappointed, and nervous. As she made it to his apartment, she quickly attempted to catch her breath. She rang the doorbell, Mrs. Kamiya answered it as Sora plastered a smile on her face.

"Sora? I thought you left already?" She asked.

"I'm about to soon, but then I wanted to give this to Tai." The orange haired girl handed her the letter as she added, "I know he's not here, but when he is, can you give it to him?"

She nodded and quickly frowned and went closer to her, giving her a huge hug, "Oh, I'll just miss you! You such a big part of this family!"

"I-I'll miss y-you too. I-I can't bre-" Before she could finish the older lady let go of her and chuckled, "Sorry, I just got too caught up."

Sora smiled, "It's fine, I have to go now. I'll see you in a few months. Thanks for everything Mrs. Kamiya." She began running towards the parking lot where her mother was waiting as her and Kari, who came out before she left, was waving goodbye.

* * *

While Tai was over at Izzy's house starting the summer already. The two preteen boys were going at it on a simple gun game as Tai threw Izzy's controller across the room causing the other boy to lose. He grinned and jumped up pumping his fist in the air.

"In your face, Izzy! I win!" He shouted.

"That was just inappropriate, you threw my controller across the room. That simply doesn't count at all." The red head protested as the other boy stuck his tongue out. Izzy's house phone was ringing as he stood up and walked over the phone.

"Hello? Hi Mrs. Kamiya. Tai phone!" Tai groaned and grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Mom. What's up?"

"Come home, now. I have a letter from Sora, I think you should read it before she goes off."

He was quiet for a few seconds and responded, "I'll be there soon, bye."

He hung up and grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes and went out, "Sorry Izzy, got to go!" He started running off and quickly took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. After arriving home he quickly noticed the letter his Mom was telling him about and opened it. He read it and placed it back on the spot running back out hoping Sora was still at the parking lot.

He was happy yet gloomy. Happy to know that she liked him, since he felt the same way about her. Yet to know that she's leaving right after she confessed, he knew that he had to do the same thing. While he was on the elevator he saw her from a far going in the car with her mother. He panicked, he didn't want her to leave without him saying anything at all. The things he loved about her was how funny it was when he teases her. How they can both play soccer together and she'd could keep up with him. Just as the same goes, he loved _everything_ about her.

After the elevator reached his destination the car was starting slowly as he ran towards it. The car's speed was quickly speeding up as he ran faster and faster. He didn't care about how much or how fast he had to run, he was going to do anything just to tell her about how he feels.

"Sora! Sora!" He shouted, no response. He grabbed a small pebble from the floor as he was running and he threw it. She looked out the window to see who did that and she noticed who was running.

"Tai! I'm sorry! I can't stop, we're running a little late now!" She yelled.

He kept running anyways nothing was going to stop him. That very moment he finally confessed, "I-It's okay! Sora, I like you too!"

Tears started rolling down her face as she frowned, "I'm sorry, Tai. I wish I never left! Best friends forever!"

"Don't be! I-I know t-this won't be the l-last time we'll see each o-other."

She waved goodbye to him, "Stop running Tai, I'll see you later."

He finally stopped and waved at her, "See you later too, Sora." He realized that moment that her was moving farther and farther away from him as he walked back to his place looking down at his feet and tears started running down his cheeks and onto the end of his chin. With the wind lightly blowing upon him with the leaves gushing along with the wind._ 'I'm never saying goodbye. I'll wait, even if it takes me forever.'_

**A/N: PHEW, Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it so far. Also read my other story, Starting Over. See you readers soon! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoo', so glad some of you guys are liking this story. (; Thanks for the reviews too, makes me even more pumped up to write more. So keep them coming! In this chapter, they're older so, just letting you guys know that before I start. ALSO, I have a 30 Digimon Questions on my profile, you copy and paste it on your profile, and answer them. Tell me what you think about that too. :3**

**Disclaimer-** I do **NOT** own Digimon, once again if I did, I'D be the one with Matt. SORA would have been with TAI with sexy babies. x3

**Chapter One: Reunited.**

It was five years since Sora Takenouchi moved out of Odaiba. Ever since that last day her and Tai confessed their feelings before they left. Now she's finally moving back to Odaiba to finish High School there. She was so excited about it, coming back to the place she loves and she gets reunited with her childhood friend and her first crush. She began unpacking her stuff from her boxes and onto her closet and drawers. The orange haired teen was waiting for tomorrow to start, her first day of High School, she was happy that her mother wanted to move back to this place. Since the flower shop she was working at burned down a couple of weeks ago. Luckily the old shop she worked at wanted her back for many years already. _'Hopefully Tai's attending the same High School as I am.'_

As the next day went by, she woke up bright and early. Noticing the bright weather peaking through the window, she yawned and stretched making her whole body awake. She did her regular routine of taking a shower, fixing the hair, brushing the teeth, put clothes on, and eat. She was in a good mood, her mother giggled along to herself as she walked out of the house.

"Now dear, have a good first day, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course. You too, Mom."

After her mom walked out to work already, Sora immediately got her bag and walked out the house minutes later. Thankfully the school wasn't that far from where she lived, ten minutes is all it took. As she was walking a girl bumped into her, as they both knocked down each other's stuff.

"Oh, damn, sorry!" The lavender haired girl exclaimed picking all her stuff up. Sora helped her and grabbed her bag and handed her stuff back to her.

"It's fine, you seem like you're in a rush."

She adjusted her glasses and started walking along with Sora, "Early bird catches the worm they say." She laughed and then added, "So rude of me, my name's Yolei."

"Sora, nice to meet you."

"So you're new or something?" Yolei asked as the other teen nodded in response, "Oh, I see. Don't worry about anything, everyone is like family. All the freshmens through out the seniors."

The orange haired girl sighed in relief and just smiled walking with her into the building and searching for her locker.

"Well, I have to go, I have to find my locker and all that."

Yolei nodded and waved goodbye to Sora as she did the same back. Sora went walking everywhere for her locker, then she noticed how her locker was right next to her first class of the day._ 'Math, well, that's great.'_ She thought sarcastically walking into the room and sat next to the first seat she saw. She sat next to a girl with pink and brown streaks on her hair along with stars on it as well that sparkle when the sunlight hits it.

"Hey, new girl, right? I'm Tachikawa Mimi."

"Takenouchi Sora, nice to meet you." She introduced herself kindly like always. She never wanted to sound negative or sound disrespectful nothing like that at all.

As the bell rang everyone was in their seats getting prepared for class. Then an old gray haired man appeared in the classroom.

"Good morning Mr. Nakanishi." He responded with a light smile on his face. He cleared his throat and looked over at the new student, "Everyone this is Takenouchi, Sora."

"Hi everyone." She mumbled out as she sat back down on her seat. As class was about to officially begin someone came running in the door as Sora's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe who just ran into her classroom, she thought she was dreaming, it was hard to believe. After five years, the person right in front of her was her childhood friend. He still looked the same, he looked more toned out, taller too, and of course his hair got even bigger.

"Sorry M-Mr. Nakanishi." He murmured out as the teacher groaned in disappointment.

"What's your excuse this time, Kamiya?"

He sighed, walking to his seat and then he answered, "I overslept." Everyone in the class started laughing as Mr. Nakanishi shook his head and went over to the big haired teen and smacked his head.

"Kamiya, if you don't get your act together I'll-"

"Teach you a good lesson about being a good student, of course Mr. N, I get it." He gave his teacher a friendly grin as Mr. Nakanishi just sighed and began class.

"He can be such a douche bag." Mimi stuttered causing Sora's attention on her.

"What, what do you mean?" Sora asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, I just don't like Kamiya, that's all. He's such a pain in the ass. I don't get how he's popular and all that, that's all." She explained. Sora did get offended by that, she knew Tai's not like that at all. Tai maybe annoying but he sure knew how to make people laugh and feel better.

* * *

The classes went by slowly, but Sora paid attention the whole time. It was how she was, everyone can be sick of school and the classes, but she can stick by them every minute. It was lunch time, and she decided since she couldn't find Mimi or Yolei she was going to spend some time in the top building outside where she can enjoy the atmosphere of fall. As soon as she dropped by the place she felt a warm breeze coming from the sides. She sat right down behind the small building where she came from and began eating her lunch.

_'He's such a pain in the ass.'_ She sighed thinking about what the strawberry haired girl told her. As she heard a voice coming her way as she panicked, but just froze from where she was. She was trying to calm herself knowing that it was a male's voice was coming closer to her.

"Sora?" She looked up to see who it was, it was Izzy. She wasn't really friends with him, but they've chatted numerous times before. She sighed in relief and smiled, "Hi Izzy."

He decided to sit next to her and then he spoke, "Five years. I didn't know you moved back. No wonder my parents kept telling me we have new neighbors."

She giggled and explained the whole thing, "My mom's work burnt down a few weeks ago, and luckily her coworkers begged her to come back."

"That's good, a lot of things changed over the time when you left."

She frowned a little, "I can tell. It's okay though, I'm back for good anyways."

That whole lunch time, Sora and Izzy talked about varieties of things. Nothing including Tai though. She completely forgot about him, after lunch ended he decided to walk her back to her class where this time it was study hall. Her teacher gave her the supplies she needed for the class and home, nothing hard but simple. After that she really didn't have anything else to do, besides sit there wandering off the room. She was debating whether she wanted to say hi to Tai, or wait until he does.

* * *

The first day of school was finally over. She didn't say hi, he didn't say hi. She felt weak, she didn't get to say anything to him. She was pretty depressed about it, after she got her stuff she decided to go up to the building known as her 'Thinking spot' now. As she was walking she walked passed an open window, her class's window that is. She shrugged and kept on walking until she heard someone say, "Bye."

She walked back to the window and took a peak seeing if anyone was in there. "Hey Sor!" She jumped as she stumbled back onto her butt as she looked up and noticed it was Tai. She smiled and stood up patting her skirt taking out any rocks or dirt.

"Where you heading to?" He asked.

"Somewhere."

He smiled at her, she hasn't seen her in practically forever. She still looked beautiful in his eyes. "Mm, okay. See you tomorrow then."

She smiled back at him, "You too weirdo." As she walked to her spot on the top of the building she smiled about how Tai finally said something to her. She couldn't felt more relieved than ever. She decided to do her homework since there was nothing else to do, yet Tai was always on her mind the whole time. Causing her to have a difficult time finishing her work. After that she waited for her Mom to arrive to pick her up, and she noticed Mimi was right across from her. The orange haired teen decided to keep the other girl company since who knows how long she was standing there for.

"Hey Mimi."

Mimi smiled, "Hi. Waiting for your ride too, huh?" The other girl nodded.

"You know I wanted you to come eat with me and my friend, where were you?"

"Top of the building." She replied back to her as Mimi mouthed an 'Oh'. Her Mom finally arrived as she bit her lip and told her mom, "Mom can we wait until Mimi's parents pick her up, I don't want her to be alone."

Her mother nodded but offered, "Honey, how long will your parents get here? Maybe I can give you a ride home, I don't mind."

"It's at the Odaiba apartments, not to far from here Mrs. Takenouchi." Mimi answered back as the other girls smiled back, "Come on in, we live there too."

Mimi plastered a small smile on her face as she went in the car and called her parents to inform her that she was given a ride. After they arrived at the parking lot momentarily they waved goodbye to one another. As they arrived home they both sat down exhausted, but they still spoke about their day. Sora was always opened to her mother about everything since they were so close. She relied on her all the time and they can always keep a conversation going.

"How was your day sweet heart?"

"It was good, and yours?"

"Same. So did you see Tai anywhere?" Her mother asked in a teasing way as Sora blushed a little and nodded. Her Mom chuckled, "I bet he turned into one fine teenager."

"And a trouble maker." Sora added quietly.

"What was that, Sora?"

"N-Nothing!" She stuttered out. She rushed into her room and digging her face into her pillow thinking about how today went by. _'He's still the same Tai I still love.'_ After dinner she was in her bedroom listening to some slow songs trying to fall asleep looking at her light blue wall. As she did so few minutes after.

* * *

The next day was the same morning as yesterday. Daily routine, walking to school, this time she bumped into Yolei. They both laughed knowing this is how they met yesterday. They walked together to school and Sora asked, "What grade are you in?"

"First year, and you?"

"Third, I didn't know you were a freshman, you don't look like it one bit." It was true, she was tall. As tall as she was, she looked mature for her age. Yolei just laughed and smiled.

Once again school started, this time Tai wasn't late like he was normally. He actually came in time. Everyone and Mr. Nakanishi were surprised. Before Mr. Nakanishi let the class go for lunch he made some kind of announcement.

"Remember everyone, by the end of next week is the marathon walk. Ten miles. Remember to get the forms signs. You guys can go when you get one." When Sora got one she skimmed through it carefully, she was the last one to leave to talk to her teacher about what it was for.

"Mr. Nakanishi, I was wondering why we're doing this marathon walk. Not to sound disrespectful or anything."

He chuckled and explained everything to her, "Just a donation thing we do. We've began about a year or two ago." She just mouthed and 'Oh' and went on her way. Since it was a good cause it was a good thing to her.

* * *

After she grabbed her things for her last two periods and then went on her way to her regular spot. She didn't quite want to eat with Mimi since she wanted to have some time to herself instead. As the orange haired teenager walked to her spot she noticed someone already sitting at her spot, of course the big messy brown hair gave the identity away. It was Tai, she was surprise that he was there just looking out in the view. He looked up at her and gave her a big grin as she smiled and sat next to him.

"Izzy told me that you were here yesterday, I knew you'd be here again today." The brunette explained as Sora peacefully took out her lunch and began to eat it.

"I was kind of surprised you arrived in class early to be honest." She muttered as he laughed and put his legs out.

"Well, I just wanted to see you walking in. Not to sound creepy or anything like that." She giggled and offered Tai some of her lunch as he grabbed a piece of sushi, he failed to get it. He kept trying but he end up failing. She laughed and helped him by teaching him how to grab the sushi, by the time he got it he finally grabbed it.

"Hey, Tai, can I ask you something?" He nodded and grabbed another piece of sushi.

"You know Tachikawa Mimi, right?" She received another nod as she continued, "Why does she, dislike you?"

After he was done eating he looked out and shrugged, "She's been, for two years. It's how she is with me, we weren't exactly friends at all. I don't know, but I don't care. Why?"

She looked out too and answered, "Just curious. When you came in class late she was saying how she didn't like you and all that."

The bell rang after she answered. He stood up and helped her, they both walked together in class. Everyone gave them looks of curiosity and Sora caught Mimi rolling her eyes as she sighed and sat next to her.

"So you decided to eat with Tai, I see." She said.

Sora frowned a little, "Sorry Meems, I didn't know he was there until I saw him."

Mimi just looked at her classmate and just smiled, "No, it's fine." _'After all, I'm mad at him.' _She thought as she continued her homework.

In the end of the day, Sora grabbed her things and walked to her spot until her mother came and picked her up. As she arrived on the top of the building she saw Tai again, she was getting freaked out a little by seeing him everywhere but she shrugged it off.

"Tai, you're weird." She said sitting next to him once again as he just stuck his tongue out and smiled. Once she took out her books he groaned as the girl looked at him, "What'd I do?"

He grabbed her things and set them aside, "No. Do that at home, that's why it's called homework smart one."

"What else I'm I suppose to do?" She asked.

"Catch up with me, it's been five years Sora, I think we should talk until you leave." She sighed and nodded.

"How were you over there? Was it boring, did you get a boyfriend?" He asked with no hesitation.

"It was okay, it wasn't really boring. I had no boyfriends actually." She replied back.

He raised a brow, he was really surprised. "Why's that?"

She just shrugged in response. She didn't really want to tell him that she wanted to wait until she moved back to come looking for him and let him be her first boyfriend. She was blushing a little thinking about it until she spoke, "What about you?"

He sighed and plastered a frown, "It was one hell of a roller-coaster. I remember when you were gone, I'd wait for you to call or e-mail me. Then middle school was crazy, that time was when I had my first girlfriend. From then on, I've been whatever-ing everything."

Sora's heart sank when he said _'First girlfriend'_, actually everything he said upset her. She never thought in her whole life Tai would have problems struggling stuff. Yet, he seemed happy on the outside. She felt her eyes watered, "Tai. I'm sorry." He looked at her put she didn't look at him back, she kept her eyes on the floor as she continued.

"I was so busy with school I never had no had the chance to call or anything to ask how you were doing. You probably dealt with so much, and I said I would be there for you. When I was somewhere else, not even thinking about how you were or anything. You were always happy, nothing would ever get the best of you. But after hearing you telling me how you were from the moment I left, it sounds painful." She took one deep breathe as he sighed and made her look at him, wiping her tears away as the brunette gave his childhood friend a calm smile.

"Sora, it's fine. It wasn't that bad. I'm going to get through this, and the best part is that you're here again. No need to blame yourself, you didn't choose to leave, you had to. It's how life is, life just screws with people who may deserve it, or not."

Her heart was beating, fast. She never looked at Tai eye to eye before in such a long time. The orange haired girl practically felt her feelings coming fast to her, was it possible she still likes Tai after all this time? She looked over and saw her mother's car in the parking lot as she grabbed her bag and began running inside the building but before she did she had to tell Tai something.

"Tai, I'm always going to be there for you from now on if you ever need someone." He smiled and walked towards her and gave her a warm hug and waved goodbye to her as she ran down the stairs hoping her mom wasn't waiting too long for her.

Tai was happy to here that one of his good friends said that. He hadn't heard it in so long that he almost forgot how it sounded like. He wanted to say it back, but he didn't it just couldn't come out. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek as he thought about it. He never said it for almost four years now.

**A/N: PHEW, I think I'll be writing long chapters for this story. Care to make guesses on why he hasn't said it for four years? Or how Mimi doesn't like him? Tell me, tell me! Review please, you guys are just plain awesome x3 Excuse any errors please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wooo, hi. I'm seriously lagging on my stories sometimes, so sowwy. :3 Thanks for reading and reviewing btw. Uh, I lied about there being only one OC, I meant two, but the other one doesn't play a big role, so it's a whatever person. xD Here's chapter two! One more thing, I meant to put the older people as Juniors. -_-' Sorry about that, hate typing my stories in the night time where I'm all out of energy.**

**Supershooter, ohp. read this chapter then you'll find out. (: hehe.**

**Chapter Two: That Girl.**

Days passed and it was finally the day of their field trip everyone was waiting with their classes by groups, the sun and no wind. Surely it was not going to be a good walk for everyone. Before they walked into the buses the teachers asked everyone for their cell phones as the students who were checked walked into the buses they were assigned at. Sora gave her phone right away and went to any seat, as for Tai he waited to be the last one.

"Phone, Kamiya?" Mr. Nakanishi asked as Tai nodded as he checked each and every one of his pockets on him, "Surprising. Well, go."

Tai gave his teacher his famous grin and walked in the bus and immediately sat next to Sora as she looked at him, "Hi?"

"Hi, someone's not excited to see me." He noted pretending to make a big deal about it.

"Sorry!" She shouted as he chuckled.

"I was just kidding, take a joke." She blushed from embarrassment and looked out the window. The two of them been hanging out every other day at lunch at their normal spots. Sharing food and just chatting the free time away.

As a our went by they finally made it to their deserted road, where they would have to walk ten miles for a donation they created. When everyone got out they complained about the obvious, the heat. It was bright and sunny. The teachers informed them about the stopping point which was a resting place and restaurant. Everyone nodded and began walking whenever they were ready. Sora wanted to walk with her childhood friend and Izzy but then Mimi begged to walk with her instead.

"Sora, this is Jun." Mimi introduced as they kept walking. They both shook hands and said 'hi' and kept walking. As they were walking the orange haired teen noticed how she was in back of Tai, she recognized Izzy but noticed someone else walking with them.

"That guy's Matt." Mimi said, she noticed how Sora was trying to figure who that was and she continued, "That's Tai's best friend. He's popular too, he's the lead singer of his band. Also Jun's future husband."

Jun pushed Mimi lightly as her face turned red, "Shut up, Mimi!"

Sora giggled to herself and just kept walking. As she kept walking she pretty much didn't mind the heat around her they were half way there until her and Jun noticed Mimi walking a little slow. As they walked a little more the strawberry haired girl lost her balance but lucky that the other two girls caught her as they sat down near a tree for shade.

"Mimi, did you eat? Here, have my lunch." Sora offered as she didn't receive no response. She noticed Matt walking pass them as he stopped and stood there.

"What's wrong with, Mimi?" He asked.

"I think she's sick or something, mind calling someone to drop her home?" Jun asked shyly as he nodded in response and began to walk to look for help. A few minutes later they heard someone running their way and as Sora looked up she noticed it was Tai. She didn't expect him to show up, especially since it was Mimi being the one who's ill. He bent down to check Mimi's forehead but she slapped his hand, he groaned and tried again and noticed that she was ill.

"I'll be back, the stop's not too far from here." He said as he was getting ready to walk back.

Sora bit her lip and stood up, "I'm coming too. I'm responsible for Mimi too."

He just shrugged then asked, "You guys have a phone?"

"We turned it in smart one." Jun replied as he shook his head in disappointment then someone else spoke, "I have mine's."

"Same number, right?" Tai asked as the other girl nodded.

Everyone looked at Mimi as Tai frowned a little then began walking as Sora followed and caught up with him. She was curious why Mimi slapped his hand the first time, and wanted to know why Tai came to the rescue than a teacher. She knew that they talked a little bit even though they don't consider each other as friends or something more.

"Hey, Tai. Can I ask you something?" She asked shyly as the brunette nodded.

"You know why we're doing this walk-a-thon or marathon?"

"Because someone passed away. Two of them. It happened a year and a half ago, I think." He said with no hesitation, with no emotion through his voice.

Sora was speechless, she didn't think it was for that reason, "What were their name's?"

"Carisho, Melanie. Then there's Izumi Shuntug. Izzy's cousin."

There was a awkward silence for a couple of moments then Tai spoke again, "Her death was the reason why Mimi hates me, because I'm the reason why she died."

"Melanie and Mimi were best friends?" The orange haired girl asked, she didn't really enjoy asking people about what happened to people's death. Especially since she wasn't there to know about them or anything like that.

"The best of friends, practically sisters." He kept walking with his childhood best friend as they both didn't make eye contact.

"Though I never had the chance to say sorry." He muttered out quietly, but Sora still heard but she didn't ask to much. Even if he had no emotion through his voice she can tell those two had a pretty strong bond between them. Whether it was friends or something more, Sora was feeling jealousy in her.

After they walked ten minutes after talking about them they finally made it to the stop. Tai went towards Mr. Nakanishi to inform him about what happened to Mimi as he rushed into his car and drove to pick her up. As for Sora she sat down the counter then Tai sat next to her pulling out his wallet.

"Hey Sora, wanna try Tai rolls?" He joked, or she thought he did, "No seriously they have Tai rolls, Sora. Got to try them, it's just too good."

She nodded as he ordered them for the both of them as she looked down at the counter,_ 'I never had the chance to say sorry.' _She sighed among herself as her childhood friend noticed her dozing off to herself as he handed her the sushi rolls he ordered. As the two were eating there was a awkward silence between them, but Izzy and Matt interrupted that by popping in between them.

"Tai rolls?" Izzy asked as Tai nodded and smiled at him. When Sora looked at him she noticed how he smiled, he smiled with full happiness. Like their conversation never even began, she just smiled softly as the blonde walked up to her.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself, but I'm Ishida Yamato, Matt for short."

She smiled and shook his hand, "Takenouchi Sora. Nice to meet you too."

After the four just talked it was time to go, of course the two childhood friends sat next to each other as they both looked outside and noticed the sun setting down and the bus was pretty chilly. The girl did a quick shiver but just shrugged it off but Tai noticed and lend her his sweater. Sora looked at it and noticed the words, _"Cool story bro."_ as she giggled and put it on. Everyone was exhausted from the walk especially since it was hot. Sora was trying to fall asleep just like everyone else in the bus but she just couldn't, she looked at Tai and noticed his head resting on the window. Even when the road was bumpy and his head would bang against it he still wouldn't wake up. She didn't want his head to hurt so she switched his head to her shoulder, with his bushy brown hair brushing along her face she tried not to giggle since it was tickling her.

* * *

_Tai and his two companions were at the restaurant, Grab 'N Munch waiting for their orders. Then Izzy noticed his cousin from a far walking out the place with nothing but a mean face on._

_"Izzy, I can't believe Shuntug's your cousin." Matt said as Izzy sighed. Then they noticed a girl walking towards them shyly, Tai knew her as the girl in some of her classes. Matt knew her as his old childhood friend that treats him like nothing, which hurts him badly._

_"Look, I-I don't like asking this, but can I borrow some change. Shuntug kinda forg-" Before the black haired girl finished Tai gave her some change as she bit her lip and nodded then went to pay for the food._

_"Tai, I just gave you that change for the bus." Matt said._

_The brunette shrugged, "Well I felt bad, plus I can walk. More exercising!"_

* * *

"Tai. Tai. Hello?" A voice popped into the dream as Tai opened on of his eyes and looked who was calling him.

"Were here?" He asked rubbing his eyes as she nodded. Everyone went out slowly, still tired from the trip as they all went home or waited for their rides. There were a couple of people left but then Tai wanted to wait until Sora's mom picked her up.

"So, what you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really, why?" She responded back.

"Want to go out somewhere then?" Sora heart was beating as she nodded then he smiled at her, "I'll pick you up. Text me when you're ready and your address too."

As she went in her mom's car she looked out the window and noticed the tanned teen and smiled, "Tai, you've grown up and your hair grew with you too I see."

He blushed from her mom's comment, "Thanks Mrs. Takenouchi. I hope you don't mind that I'll take Sora out tomorrow."

She shook her head, "Not at all. Well it was nice seeing you." He nodded as she drove away with her daughter as he went in his father's car.

* * *

The next day came by and Sora did her regular morning routine but she took twice as long in her closet looking for something to find, she kept thinking about what to wear. The teenager actually wanted to look good, but why for her childhood friend? _'Not a date Sora, just grab something and go.' _She nodded to herself and grabbed a floral tank top with a black cardigan, black tights and ankle boots. When the doorbell rang her mom answered it, she knew it was only Tai so she rushed to get her bag and went out of her room.

"Ah, honey, you look good. You two have fun now." Her mother said pushing the two out the door as he offered his arm as she clung on it with her arm. As they were on the elevator she asked, "Where are we off to?"

"Anywhere you see interesting." He replied back then smiled at her. She always loved the way he smiled at her. The moment he smiled she looked somewhere else so he wouldn't notice her red face. After they got off they began walking towards a photo shop, Sora dragged him in only because she saw a photo booth. She only took one with her mom but she wanted one with Tai too. She inserted 100 Yen as the both smiled. Second pose they both did stupid weird faces, same goes with the third pose. The last one they both poked each other's cheek and stuck each other's tongue out. After that she gave him the other copy as they both laughed at the pictures.

"We look so weird."

"Only because we're weird with each other." He replied back to her as they both smiled, then he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to another photo booth. It was one of those sticker booths he loves, only because he'd take a picture with a lot of people then stick it around his wall in his room. They did a regular smile and he asked for her phone.

"Here you go." As she grabbed her phone from him she looked at what he did, only that he put their picture on the back of her phone. She actually didn't think he'd like taking pictures with her but to only complain and whimper as they were taking it. As they kept walking the two heard a loud rumble underneath them and noticed that they were getting hungry. They stopped at the restaurant Grab 'N Munch, as they ordered quickly and they just looked at one another. Tai still loves going here only because of the food. Another ten minutes passed by and they finally got their orders, Sora noticed a blonde haired male walking in with a group of other people.

"Taichi, you didn't tell me you were on a date with Sora." He teased as Sora blushed and kept eating her food avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"You guys can sit you know, we don't mind. Well if Sora's o-"

"No! Go ahead." She answered before he could finish as him, and the other three sat down. Matt and a blue haired man sat between Sora, as Jun and a maroon haired girl sat with Tai. She didn't mind at all, she thought it would be a good opportunity to have new friends.

"Oh, I'm Joe by the way." The older teen introduced himself as Sora smiled at him, "Takenouchi Sora."

"I'm Ayame." The other girl said coldly yet she responded by just smiling at her. After she was done eating along with Tai, the whole group just kept talking as some of them were eating.

"So, Tai, is Sora a girlfriend of yours?" Ayame asked playing with her straw as she began drinking from it.

"A girl that's a friend. We're childhood friends too." He explained as the girl rolled her eyes. Sora just shrugged it off, she wanted to just enjoy her time with Tai.

"She's nothing compared to Carisho." Ayame muttered as everyone looked at her with disbelief and annoyance.

"Shut up, Ayame." Jun said coldly. As Sora looked down and rolled her hands in a fists, she was getting to the point where she was going to leave and just go home. Never in her life did she ever dislike someone, until the point where a stranger comes here and gives attitude.

"It's not my fault it's true." Those words just blew Sora up, she immediately stood up and looked at her with nothing but anger in her eyes.

"Look, you have no reason to judge me even when you just met me. It maybe true or not, but if you have nothing good to say about me, don't say it at all." Then she walked out the restaurant, she hated her attitude but she hated the fact that she was getting compared to someone that she doesn't know. As she was walking home Tai ran after her. He felt bad he defend her but he didn't know what to say. He stopped her by grabbing his wrists.

"Don't mind her, she's just too bitchy. It won't happen, ever."

"I don't get why she would compare to someone in the first place."

He let go of her and they just stood there while people were passing by and the street lights were coming out, "Because she was my first girlfriend."

Sora was speechless, the girl he liked just died. She looked at him and spoke, "I'm sorry."

He smiled softly, "It's fine, want to go home now? I'll drop you off." She nodded as they both began walking home.

* * *

As the other four kept eating their food Matt was upset about what happened a few minutes ago. One, because Ayame blew up at Sora for no reason and that was immature to him. Two, Tai didn't even say anything to her instead he just sat there with nothing but a blank expression.

"You need to learn how to shut your mouth." He said to the maroon haired girl as she scoffed.

"You should learn how to your childhood friend." She bashed back as she left with Jun as he just sat there. It was true, he didn't keep his childhood friend. Instead they let each other go, but when she needed him he was no where to be seen.

"She didn't mean that Matt, don't let that get to you." Joe said as he looked at his good friend and nodded. _'childhood friend seems like forever now.'_

* * *

As the two arrived at Sora's apartment she was looking all over in her bag, looking for her key. Once she got it he smiled at her. As she raised a brow.

"I don't get how calm you took it. I'd actually thought you'd punch her or something." He joked as the two laughed.

"Well it wouldn't be lady like you know." As she unlocked her door she opened it as Tai pulled her in for a deep tight hug. She hugged her back with the same passion as he whispered something to her.

"You look really cute today too by the way." She blushed as she walked in and waved goodbye at him as he walked away waving back as she closed the door and headed in her room. Even though Ayame did say something to her, Tai always knew how to make her feel better. She kept thinking about how Tai called her cute before she left and she turned redder by the second as her mom came in her room.

"Y-Yeah, Mom?" She stuttered out.

"Honey, you look red. Are you sick? I just wanted to come in to say goodnight." She asked coming closer to her daughter as she checked her forehead. She noticed she was feeling fine though, as she grinned at her, "Someone had a good first date."

"It was _not_ a date!" She shouted as her mom laughed and walked out her room, _'I wish it was though.'_

* * *

As for Tai, the bushy brunette looked at his wall putting the pictures on his wall with his other pictures along with it. He smiled just looking at how happy him and Sora were together. As he jumped on his bed he looked at the picture in front of him and frowned. It was a picture of him and his ex girlfriend, he remembered the first time he made her happy. He just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

_As Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe were at their regular hang out, the Grab 'N Munch they just kept chatting as they were eating. He was getting annoyed of the wind since it was banging along the restaurant's windows. The brunette groaned to himself as he looked out the window, noticing the same black haired teen waiting at the bus stop with nothing but a t-shirt, jeans and shoes on._

_"I'll be right back." He told his friends as he walked out the restaurant to talk to Melanie. She just looked at him then rolled her eyes. He heard that she can be stubborn and not friendly at all with guys. The brunette didn't care, he sat next to her and gave her a smile._

_"So, why are you here in the cold?" He asked worriedly._

_"I'm waiting for Shuntug to pick me up."_

_He scoffed, "How long have you've been here Melanie?"_

_"None of your business." She replied back coldly._

_'Well then I guess I'll try harder.' He stood up and took off his jackets, "If he doesn't come here in five minutes, you better go home."_

_"I don't need your damn pity Kamiya." He just shrugged and walk back in the restaurant. He noticed his friends watching the whole time as their jaws dropped. None of them wouldn't attempt to do what he did._

_He groaned and explained what happened, "She's so stubborn. Though I'm surprise she didn't give me my jackets back."_

_Izzy tapped his shoulder and pointed out the window and saw Melanie walking as he smiled a little, even from a far he can see pain from her eyes as she started to cry by herself wearing the jackets he gave her. Matt frowned knowing he saw the same thing his best friend did. He hated seeing her like that, they used to be the greatest friends until she met Shuntug. He of course approved of their relationship no matter how much he hated them together, mostly him. 'She's broken.' They both thought as they watched her walk home._

The brunette sat up fast wiping his eyes and panting fast. He hated dreams about her, he covered his face and groaned, "Been almost two years, get over it Tai it's nothing now."

**A/N: Yuuus, :D There you have it. Uh, go review/favorite/alert now. Sorry for any errors. KBai. 3**


End file.
